The Elm Street
by Sakurajima no Yama
Summary: Hinata merasa seseorang menguntitnya tiap lewat Elm Street. Yang menambah kecurigaannya, ia selalu mendapat SMS yang selalu bisa menebak kegiatannya sehari-hari—termasuk di Elm Street. Ditambah lagi perilaku Naruto aneh terhadapnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak melewati jalan itu, apa akan menambah perkara 'buruk' baginya? One-shot. RnR? I don't own the picture :)


**A/N: Aloha minna-swaan~ Yama kembali dengan fic **_**oneshot**_**! *dor*. Yama punya catatan khusus ide, totalnya 16 ._. dan Yama pilih ide **_**yang**_** ini, ide lain menyusul untuk ditulis :p. Sekuel My Girlfriend masih dipikirkan yak! **_**Enjoy this one **_**:)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

Hinata merasa seseorang menguntitnya tiap lewat Elm Street. Yang menambah kecurigaannya, ia selalu mendapat SMS yang selalu bisa menebak kegiatannya sehari-hari—termasuk di Elm Street. Ditambah kecurigaannya karena Naruto bersikap aneh. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak melewati jalan itu, apa akan menambah perkara 'buruk' baginya?

**WARNING!**

AU, OOC Hinata, typo(s), DLDR! EYD kurang baku, Ide **ASLI **milik Yama, alur cepat mungkin. Hinata POV

**DISCLAIMER:**

©Masashi Kishimoto, _this story is mine_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yah, di sini aku lagi. Menyusuri jalan terseram menurut orang-orang untuk dilewati, _Elm Street_. Kebanyakan orang tua yang menceritakannya untuk menakut-nakuti anak mereka yang membandel, tak mau tidur, misalnya? Aku tahu asal-usul yang masih kuragukan itu dari jalan yang kulewati ini demi ke kampusku, Konoha University. Singkat saja KU.

Yap! Di sana aku belajar, walau jarang ada hal yang menyenangkan terjadi, tapi setidaknya aku bahagia karena seseorang. Aku merasa hebat, pemuda itu bisa sekelas denganku, aku bisa melihat senyumnya, cengirannya, tawanya, semua itu mengisi hariku. Ia agak dekat denganku, ia terkadang menemaniku, di saat itulah jantungku berdetak cepat.

Entahlah, kata Sakura, itu namanya _cinta_? Aku tak menyangka sudah sejauh itu.. pantas aku merasa dadaku sesak jika Shion, anak jurusan Ekonomi bergelayutan manja di lengannya. Seharusnya itu aku! Eh?

Kyaa, aku ini masih muda, belum berumur dua puluh empat yang ideal untuk menikah! Kenapa aku sudah terkait dengan hal-hal seperti ini? Sekali lagi kata Sakura itu hal wajar.

Pipiku mulai memanas lagi! Aduh, lupakan.

Aku memegang erat tali tas selempangku sambil berjalan cepat. Tadi malam habis hujan. Di Elm Street banyak becek dan aku bisa melihat jelas bayanganku di situ. Tubuhku terbalut jaket kulit berwarna coklat muda yang di dalamnya aku mengenakan blus putih, dan terlihat aku mengenakan rok lipit berwarna ungu.

Aku berjalan lagi sambil sesekali melihat jam. _Elm Street_ itu tidak panjang, tapi entahlah berapa kilometer.

Sudahlah! Lupakan tentang _Elm Street_! Semua cerita di jalan itu belum ada benarnya dan tak pernah di pelajari dalam pelajaran Sejarah. Lagipula aku hampir mati bosan dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya, karena sejak ngekampus di KU, aku melewati jalan ini selama hampir 4 tahun. Aku hapal di luar kepala, kok.

_Ping ping._

Suara hapeku! Sambil masih berjalan aku merogoh saku jaketku dan menemukan sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang yang tak kukenal. Siapa ini? Aku jadi was-was.

Aku membaca pesannya dalam hati.

_Kau tak perlu mengenal siapa aku. Yang jelas cepatlah berjalan menuju sekolahmu, atau kau akan telat. Kau sudah menarik dengan balutan jaket itu, tak perlu melihat lagi di genangan air tak berguna itu._

_Salam. Sebut saja aku M._

"Hah?" aku berhenti sejenak, lalu menoleh ke belakang hingga celingak-celinguk. Di jalan itu sedang sepi, yang ada hembusan angin dingin khas musim hujan yang menggelitik kulit. Bagaimana bisa ia menyebutkan semua kegiatanku? Apa aku diuntit seseorang? Tapi untuk apa? Sekedar menakut-nakuti kah? Aku bukan lagi anak kecil! Huh, merusak _mood _saja.

_Ping ping._

Aku membaca pesan yang masuk lagi.

_Jangan berhenti, kau bisa telat. Nanti rugi di aku._

Dari si M lagi, eh? Dan apa maksudnya 'rugi di aku'? kalau dia menguntit, otomatis dia mengikuti aku ke mana pun aku pergi, dan herannya, kan aku yang telat, kenapa yang rugi itu dia?

Atau, apa dia juga seorang pelajar?

Masa seorang pelajar menguntit pelajar, err, mahasiswa jika yang kau bicarakan adalah _aku_, kecuali kalau satu sekolah, bahkan sekelas! Kalau perlu sebangku!

Hah? Itu dia, mungkin dia satu sekolah denganku! Masalah akan menjadi lebih mudah dan jelas kalau begitu, tinggal mengawasi seseorang yang mencurigakan. Aku harus menceritakan hal ini pada Ino yang satu jurusan denganku, kalau sempat bertemu sih ke Tenten dan Sakura, atau mungkin ke pemuda yang kucintai juga.

Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Aku sudah tiba di sekolah setelah berjalan cepat cenderung berlari dari Jalan Elm itu. kekhawatiran melanda pikiranku, apa penguntit itu juga mengikutiku sampai ke sini? Apa kami sekelas?

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku yang berpenampilan mencurigakan. Tidak ada, setidaknya dia penguntit yang cerdas. Kurasa ia ingin mempermainkanku. Aku tidak habis pikir, untuk apa dia menguntitku? Mau menculikku lalu ditebus hadiahnya ke ayahku? Tolonglah, aku ini bukan orang kaya.

Aku sudah berada di depan kelasku. Kelas yang mengajarkan segalanya tentang psikologi. Yap! Aku memang ingin menjadi psikopat—eh jadi psikiater, khususnya di kawasan pendidikan. Kau tahu akhir-akhir ini ada pelajaran baru yang ditambahkan di sekolah-sekolah tertentu? Yaitu Bimbingan Konseling. Ya.. aku harap aku diterima suatu sekolah untuk membimbing anak-anak agar kepercayaan dirinya naik lah, apa lah, ini lah, itu lah ...

Tidak boleh sama denganku di masa lalu, pemalu.

Eh? Sampai sekarang aku memang masih _agak_ pemalu, tapi kuakui sekarang malah sering kegeeran atau bernarsis ria dalam hati, apalagi di depan Naruto-kun.. wajahku tak habis-habisnya memerah. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak SMA kelas satu. Waw, bertahan juga ya aku. Iya dong! Menurut psikologi, cinta sejati itu bertahan lebih dari 4 bulan! Herannya, kenapa aku dan dia bisa satu jurusan, padahal waktu kelas 3 SMA, dia berkata akan mengikuti Ayahnya, jurusan Ekonomi, sama seperti Shion.

Ugh, aku benci gadis manja itu.

"Hinata! Ayo duduk di sampingku!"

Lamunan dan kekhawatiranku tentang si penguntit hilang sudah. Suara bariton yang indah itu tercerna jelas di dalam otakku, suara itu milik Naruto-kun. Aku tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang agak merona, jarang sekali ia menawariku duduk bersama! Kyaa, aku sangat senang. Aku berjalan ke sebelahnya untuk mengiyakan tawarannya dengan praktek. Iya, praktek. Langsung saja duduk!

Ino yang berada agak jauh denganku, mengerling nakal, aku tersenyum canggung, semburat merah sepertinya sudah menjalar di pipiku. Sakura dan Tenten? Tidak, sahabatku sejak SMP itu tidak satu jurusan, Sakura di jurusan Kedokteran dan Tenten di jurusan Mekanik Otomotif! Oh, apa dia ingin menjadi pengusaha bengkel? Pemikiran kalian salah! Dia ingin kerja di pabrik kendaraan. Lumayan nih punya temen sukses di dunia otomotif, kata dia mau kasih keluaran bemo, bajay, atau ojek motor terbaru.

Kendaraan sih kendaraan, tapi jangan transportasi umum juga kali.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu,_" sapaku ke Naruto-kun sambil memberikan senyum terbaikku. Tak ada alasan khusus. Aku.. hanya ingin melakukannya saja. Kalau dia adalah fans, bisa jadi itu namanya _fanservice_! HAHAHA!

"_O-ohayou.. _hehehe."

Hum? Uzumaki Naruto yang.. uhuk.. kadang tak tahu malu itu.. tergagap? Dia terlihat salah tingkah, apa aku yang lancang langsung duduk di sebelahnya? Apa ini bangku khusus temannya? Ah tapi tadi aku mendengar jelas-jelas, dia menawariku!

"Ada apa?" tanyaku hati-hati. Naruto-kun menggaruk tengkuknya, entah apa benar-benar gatal?

"T-tidak.. hanya.." ia tergagap lagi.

"Hanya?"

"Itu.."

"Itu?"

"Iyah.."

"Iyah?"

"Mm.."

"Mm?"

"..."

"..."

"Nggak jadi."

Aku _sweatdropped_. Aku sudah penasaran setengah hidup bahkan sekarang aku bersumpah akan menagih perkataannya di akhirat nanti! Aku tak akan memberinya warisan(?). Loh, aku berkata seperti akan mati saja. Eh, warisan? Memangnya aku ini neneknya!

Mulai ngawur deh pikiranku.

"G-gak usah dipikirin yang tadi ya. Tapi.. aku s-sebenarnya.."

Dia menggantungkan perkataannya lagi. Huft! Aku tak penasaran lagi. Pasti dia tak jadi mengatakannya seperti tadi. Oh, aku ini kan calon psikiater, kalau tidak buka praktek sendiri, ya kerja di sekolahan seperti kataku tadi. Jadi aku tahu!

"S-sebenarnya.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan. nanti saja, jangan disini. Mungkin, suatu saat."

Irisku melebar. APA? Prediksi seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang taat, berbakti, rajin belajar, suka menabung, baik hati dan tidak sombong itu salah hanya karena seseorang yang kucintai? Kesimpulannya, dia pemuda yang susah ditebak! Haha! Pasti terkaanku kali ini benar!

Err.. bukan itu ya masalahnya. Jadi.. apa yang akan dibicarakan ya? dimana kita akan bertemu?

"Tapi, kuharap kita bertemu bukan berada di sekitar _Elm Street_," gumamku. Naruto-kun mendengarnya, ia sempat tersenyum lima jari—nyengir, tepatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang menguntitmu, ya?"

Nah, ini membuatku curiga. Dia bertanya seperti itu dengan nada ... jahil. Jangan-jangan.. dia penguntitnya! Tapi kenapa nada di SMS-nya tampak sangat sinis? Berbeda dengan Naruto-kun yang kukenal, ramah. Tapi bisa saja berpura-pura ya.. tapi dia tidak terlalu pintar berbohong.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" selidikku, tapi dengan nada penasaran. Naruto-kun tampak gelagapan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya panik.

"A-ano.. a-aku kan calon psikiater, Hinata, j-jadi bisa memprediksi! Kau lupa?"

Alibi yang bagus Naruto-kun, tapi itu bukan memprediksi, kau seperti meramal, seorang detektif Sherlock Holmes pun belum tahu pasti apakah aku diuntit kalau belum ada petunjuk yang jelas! Aku masih mencurigaimu. Walaupun kau orang yang kucintai.. eh? Kalau dia menguntitku, apa dia berarti adalah fans-ku?

Ngawur lagi pemikiranku.

"Umm.. lupakan hal tadi. Jangan terlalu dipikirin ya hal yang mau kubicarakan. Biarkan waktu yang menentukan," Naruto-kun malah menasihati.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum ... kuhitung sih sudah tiga kali ya? Naruto-kun memalingkan wajah. Aku tersenyum (lagi) melihat kupingnya yang memerah. Apa sekarang dia _blushing_? Kamisama! Aku sangat penasaran apa yang akan ia bicarakan. Kapan waktu itu tiba?

Lalu Inoichi Sensei, ayah Yamanaka Ino sahabatku pun masuk. Pelajaran dimulaaai~!

* * *

Sekarang, waktunya pulang. Aku sudah menghabiskan beberapa jam di sana! Aku bosaan, otakku sudah terkuras dan beberapa poin-poin penting yang kuhafalkan satu jam yang lalu, terlupakan begitu saja. Aku amat-sangat-ingin-sekali-banget berendam di _bath tub_!

Oke, lupakan kalimat terakhir.

Aku sudah berada di depan gerbang KU. Aku menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya. Menarik, menghembus. Menarik, menghembus. Kurang lebih tiga kali. Ya tentu saja, aku 'kan mengatakannya tiga kali berturut-turut. Lagipula, kekhawatiran melanda diriku lagi.

Karena..

Aku akan melewati jalan Elm lagi. Aku harus siap, penguntit itu bisa saja bersembunyi di atas Bumi dan di bawah langit(?). Aku akan mengeluarkan semua jurusku, kalau penguntitnya adalah laki-laki, akan kutonjok. Kalau penguntitnya perempuan, akan kutendang.

Kesimpulannya, sama-sama sakit.

Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada tas selempangku lagi. Berjalan menghindari jalan yang berlubang, tempat air becek yang sudah kering menggenang. Beberapa langkah lagi, aku akan berbelok dan nama jalan yang kulewati akan berbeda.

Tep.

Aku berhenti di sebuah tikungan. Aku melangkah, bukan melompat. Sekarang aku ada di _Elm Street_. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, kiri kanan depan belakang atas bawah. Sekarang aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang jeb-ajeb di diskotik.

_Ping ping_.

"Jangan-jangan," aku menggumam panik, cepat-cepat aku merogoh hapeku di saku jaket dan membaca pesan itu dengan alis mengernyit,

_Selamat! Anda mendapatkan 1000 SMS gratis, berlaku dari tanggal 15 hingga 30. Manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Jika tak dimanfaatkan pulsa anda akan berkurang otomatis dan semua bonus anda akan hangus._

_Bonus ini akan berlaku jika Operator milik bapakmu. Tetapi jika tidak dimanfaatkan, konsekuensi di atas berlaku secara CUMA-CUMA!_

_Terima kasih sudah menjadi pelanggan Operator kami. Operator kami besok akan gulung tikar, maka kami akan menguras habis pulsa anda. Selamat tinggal(?)._

Aku _speechless_.

Rasanya saat itu aku menyesal sedalam-dalamnya telah memilih menggunakan Operator itu sebagai kartuku! Aku ingin mencak-mencak melempari hapeku ke waria terdekat! Aku sumpahi mereka bangkrut tujuh turunan!

Ini benar-benar bukan seperti aku.

_Ping ping._

"Aku tak peduli lagi," geramku sambil berjalan cepat ala Noni-Noni Belanda tanpa memedulikan hapeku lagi.

_Ping ping_.

"Tch!"

Aku berhenti. Siapa itu yang ber-tch-ria setelah sebuah pesan masuk ke hapeku? Jangan-jangan itu penguntitnya!

"Keluarkan dirimu!"

Hening. Wajahku memerah menyadari kelakuanku, aku sungguh bodoh. Aku jadi seperti orang gila. Daripada dikira orang stress dan kawan-kawannya, aku membuka hapeku.

Dua pesan yang masuk tadi, aku membacanya dalam hati sambil berjalan.

_From: 08xxxxxxxx  
_

_Hei, kau tampak seperti orang stress. Umm, gila, mungkin? Pake jeb-ajeb segala._

Wajahku memerah malu, d-dia melihatku! Dasar penguntit menyebalkan!

_From: 08xxxxxxxx  
_

_Aku mengawasimu, bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak membaca pesanku yang awal? Ya, benar. Yang mengatakan 'tch' adalah aku. Aku memancingmu. Kau pintar juga ya rupanya. Kau jangan jadi psikiater! Jadi detektif saja! HAHA!_

Dia meremehkanku? Pake tertawa maniak begitu. Aku tak mau ambil pusing, aku memasang _handset _di telingaku untuk mendengarkan lagu, masa iya koprol.

Anggap saja aku sudah di rumah setelah mendapat 6 pesan tak berguna dari si penguntit. Posisiku sekarang berada di kamar mandi, akan mewujudkan impianku di KU untuk berendam di _bath tub_.

Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, ah!

Oke, sebaiknya kalian keluar dulu jika tak mau kusebut _pervert_.

* * *

Hari-hari kulalui seperti biasa di jalan Elm. Dan aku BOSAN alias MUAK! Ini sudah hari ketiga si penguntit yang mengaku-ngaku berinisial M, hingga suatu hari aku penasaran namanya aslinya siapa. Cek saja percakapanku.

_To: 08xxxxxxxx  
_

_Kau mengaku-ngaku berinisial M. Siapa nama aslimu? Setidaknya beri aku petunjuk._

_From: 08xxxxxxxx  
_

_Ini pertama kalinya kau membalas SMS-ku! *nangis haru* M, itu inisial nama asliku, seperti inisial detektif L di manga favoritku, Death Note_

_To: __08xxxxxxxx_  


_Siapa yang nanya?_

_From: __08xxxxxxxx_  


_Oke, aku beri kau _clue. _Namaku dan nama saudaraku diambil dalam pelengkap Mie Ramen._

Aku tidak membalasnya lagi. Hah? Contoh saja. Ichiraku Ramen. Nama dia Ichiraku dan saudaranya Ramen? Aku bukan penggila kuliner, jadi aku tidak tahu. Sungguh, aku salut terhadap orang tuanya yang memberi nama kreatif. Atau dia saja yang berbohong?

Dan jika kutotal jumlah SMS yang masuk darinya dalam tiga hari berturut-turut, sudah ada.. err.. kira-kira enam puluhan.

BISA KAU BAYANGKAN BETAPA TERSIKSANYA AKU?

Ditambah lagi kelakuan aneh Naruto-kun yang selalu bertanya tiap mau pulang sekolah, '_Kau pulang lewat jalan apa_?'

Ya jawabanku sama. Elm Street atau Jalan Elm. Saat aku mengatakan itu, wajahnya selalu tampak murung, tapi tampaknya ia berusaha tersenyum. Hei, jawabanku tak ada masalahnya sama sekali. Dia yang aneh tiba-tiba murung begitu.

Tapi, jawabanku hari ini, tepatnya hari keempat aku diuntit dan diganggu tanpa alasan yang jelas, akan berbeda dengan tiga hari yang lalu!

Aku akan melewati jalan lain yang menuju rumahku, walaupun padat, banyak café dan fasilitas umum lain, yang sebenarnya jalan itu agak menjurus ke tengah kota, si penguntit akan susah mengawasiku dengan banyaknya orang di sana. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku dari kemarin ya?

Lalu jam dimana Naruto-kun bertanya pun datang. Aku menantikan dengan senang hati.

_Teeett.._

"Bel pulang!" aku memancing Naruto-kun yang tengah merapikan isi tempat pensilnya. Pemuda menawan itu menoleh sambil tersenyum ramah. Pipiku agak memanas.

"Ah iya ya," jawabnya, lalu meresleting tas punggungnya. "Kau pulang lewat jalan Elm lagi ya?" ia bertanya _to the point_.

_Yokatta~! _Dia tidak putus asa menanyakannya. Iya, begitu Naruto-kun yang kukenal, tapi anehnya, untuk apa dia berjuang menanyakan hal itu berkali-kali? Ada alasan lain yang dengan _kepo_-nya aku ingin tahu.

"Um, tidak," kataku akhirnya. Wajah Naruto-kun cerah seketika.

"Lewat mana?" tanyanya antusias.

"_Chrysanths Street_," jawabku sambil meletakkan tali tas selempangku di pundak.

"Ooh, begitu," dari nadanya tak ada nada kecewa sekalipun, raut wajahnya juga menjadi lebih ceria. "Aku pulang duluan, ya, _Jaa nee_!" ia menambahkan, lalu berlari keluar kelas hingga punggungnya tak terlihat lagi.

Aku tersenyum, tapi raut wajahku berubah lagi. Aku berpikir keras. Kurasa Naruto-kun ada hubungannya dengan si penguntit berinisial M itu. Dan si penguntit mengaku bahwa ia mempunyai saudara. Coba kuingat.. apa Naruto-kun mempunyai saudara yang nama depannya M?

Sambil berjalan menuju jalan Krisan atau _Chrysanths Street_, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat saudara Naruto-kun selain kakak tertuanya, Uzumaki Arashi. Siapa? Siapa? Kurasa ada seseorang.

"Uzumaki... Uzumaki... M.." aku menggumam-gumam tak jelas, untungnya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tak menanggapi karena sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Itu pun kalau mereka dengar.

"Bahan pelengkap Ramen yang depannya M itu apa? Sedangkan nama si M dan saudaranya berasal dari Ramen," aku bergumam frustasi. Iya cocok sepertinya aku menjadi detektif ketimbang psikiater. Tapi aku mencintai dunia psikologi. Ini kan kasus mendadak yang menjadikan aku seperti detektif!

Apa nama Naruto-kun berasal dari Ramen?

Aku menjentikkan jari. Ya. Kue ikan atau Naruto _Maki_!

"Dapat!" aku menyeringai sambil mengepalkan tanganku. Sekarang, aku harus mengingat saudara Naruto yang depannya M, sekaligus berasal dari Ramen.

Menma?

Tiba-tiba aku berpikir seperti itu.

Eh? Bukankah Naruto-kun mempunyai adik bernama Menma?

_Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de_

_Umareta hikari ima hanatou~_

"_Moshi-moshi_?" aku mengangkat hapeku yang berbunyi karena panggilan masuk. Aku tidak sempat memperhatikan namanya, jadi langsung angkat saja.

"_Hinata! Boleh nitip gak?_"

"Naruto-kun?" aku kaget, lalu berhenti berjalan.

"_Iya, ini aku. Umm, boleh nitip?_" ia mengulangi permintaannya.

"Boleh, nitip apa?" tanyaku.

"_Jika kau masih di _Chrysanths Street_, tolong beli buku.. err.._" ia menggantungkan permintaannya. Kupikir ia masih ragu untuk meminta tolong padaku. Saat aku ingin menyela, ia berkata lagi.

"_...Umm, buku Psikotes Gambar! Kudengar dari _librarian _KU, buku itu _best seller_ di toko buku satu-satunya di _Chrysanths Street! _Aku akan mengganti uangnya!_"

Aku mengangguk, aku tahu di jalan ini, hanya ada satu toko buku yang cukup terkenal. Aku menyanggupi permintaan orang yang kusayangi.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana," jawabku, mulai berjalan menuju tempat tujuan.

"_Kau tidak keberatan? Dan tolong cepat sedikit, biasanya _best seller _psikotes_ _itu jarang ada_," suara bariton-nya terdengar memelas, bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir aku berlari menuju toko buku yang sudah ada di depan mata.

"Iya, serahkan padaku. Aku sudah sampai," kataku. Di seberang, Naruto-kun menghela napas.

"_Baiklah, terima kasih Hinata-chan! Kau orang yang termanis di dunia ini!_"

Aku mematung. Dia menggombal?

"_M-Maksudku k-kau baik! Iya! B-baik, sungguh. A-aku akan tutup teleponnya, _Jaa!" ia gelagapan setelah itu, lalu sambungan telepon terputus. Aku tersenyum senang, lalu melangkahkan kakiku masuk.

Toko buku itu nyaman, lengkap dengan AC dan musik klasik yang senantiasa di putar. Buku-bukunya berderet rapi, mulai dari komik, novel, buku pelajaran, dan lain-lain. Jujur, selama aku melewati Jalan Krisan, aku tak pernah berkunjung ke sini. Aku biasanya membaca cerita di Internet, tepatnya situs _Fanfiction_. Bahkan aku sudah mem-_publish _beberapa cerita!

"_Sumimasen_, apa anda tahu dimana buku psikotes dan semacamnya berada?" aku bertanya sopan pada seorang pemuda berjas coklat muda panjang, bertopi dan berkacamata hitam. Melihatnya, aku merasa seperti berbicara pada Shino, teman lamaku dulu. Penampilannya serba tertutup. Tapi rambutnya agak kelihatan, berwarna kuning.

"A-a-a.." dia tergagap, suara baritonnya serak-serak basah, menurutku itu sangat indah. Tapi, seperti suara siapa ya? Kenapa aku cepat sekali pikun, Kamisama?

"D-di s-situ!" dia menunjuk pojok ruangan dengan jari telunjuknya, sekarang suaranya seperti disengajakan berat. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku lalu berlari kecil ke pojok itu.

Benar, di situ lengkap termasuk psikotes gambar. Aku mencari yang _best seller _dan sisanya tinggal dua. Yang satu plastiknya sudah terbuka, dan yang satu masih rapi.

Aku mengambil yang plastiknya masih rapi, tapi karena aku lumayan penasaran isinya, aku membuka isi buku yang plastiknya sudah bejat itu. Hei, seorang calon psikiater harus berwawasan luas dengan yang namanya dunia psikologi! Baik anak atau hewan! Kan ada gunanya juga.

Aku membuka buku itu, lalu di dalamnya terlihat secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang cukup rapi. Aku pun iseng membacanya.

_Hinata-chan, yang menguntitmu adalah Uzumaki Menma, _baka otoutou-_ku si tukang bolos. Dia sengaja mengganggumu agar merasa tak nyaman untuk berjalan pulang-pergi di _Elm Street. _Aku ingin sekali pulang-pergi bersamamu, padahal rumah kita satu jalur. Tapi.. aku tak seberani itu melewati jalan horror! Jadi, saat kau berencana lewat jalan Krisan, aku bahagia. Rencanaku berhasil! Sebelumnya, maaf atas tindakan Menma yang menyebalkan sehingga kau mengubah rute pulangmu._

_Aku memang tak pulang bersamamu hari ini, tapi aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting lewat surat ini._

_Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan! Jadilah pacarku!^^_

_-Uzumaki Naruto-_

Aku menganga. Pipiku terasa panas—pasti semburat merah sudah menjalar lagi di pipiku. Penyakit yang susah di sembuhkan! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka.. ternyata selama ini ia merencanakan sesuatu padaku, dan berujung manis.

Tapi.. aku bahagia. Cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan!

"Jadi.. bagaimana _dattebayo_?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Itu adalah pemuda yang kutanyai tadi, yang berjas cokelat, bertopi dan berkacamata hitam—singkat saja berpenampilan ala Shino. Ternyata.. itu Naruto-kun?

Pipiku bertambah merah, lalu aku mengangguk malu.

"I-iya, aku mau," kataku sambil menunduk. Naruto-kun membuka jas, topi dan kacamatanya dan terlihat dia mengenakan pakaian yang sama saat di KU tadi. Ia menyamakan tingginya denganku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf aku penakut ya?" katanya, tertawa garing. Aku tersenyum geli. "Terima kasih menerimaku," bisiknya, beriringan dengan proses pendekatan wajah tampannya lalu ia mencium keningku.

Memalukan! Untung ini di pojok ruangan dan terhalang rak buku lain! Kalau tidak pengunjung toko akan melihat kami! Dan untungnya, masih di kening. Bukan di bibir!

Eh? Bicara apa aku ini? Apa aku terlalu berharap Naruto-kun menciumku di 'situ'? Kyaa! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya sekarang! Itu terlalu memalukan untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata sepertiku!

Drap drap drap.

Suara orang berlari?

Naruto-kun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku yang memerah lalu menoleh ke asal suara, ternyata Uzumaki Menma, adiknya lah yang tengah berlari. Ia begitu mirip dengan Naruto-kun, hanya saja rambut jabriknya berwarna hitam, dan iris matanya merah, ia juga mempunyai tanda lahir di pipi persis Naruto-kun.

Naruto-kun mundur dan Menma terus maju, pemuda itu tampak menyeringai.

"Mana bayaranmu, _Baka Aniki_?" tagih Menma sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku gak bawa!" Naruto mulai mencak-mencak.

"_BAKAYARO! _Kau akan membayarku 10.000 yen! Itu hukumanmu!"

"Aku tidak punya sebanyak itu, _BAKA OTOUTOU!_"

"Penakut!"

"Pembolos!"

"Pirang norak!"

"Hitam _gothic_!"

"Biru alay!"

"Merah setan!"

Aku sebagai orang yang awalnya bersangkutan tapi sekarang tidak lagi, mengangkat bahu lalu kabur secepatnya, takut ikut disalahkan juga oleh pihak toko buku atau lebih jahatnya, Naruto-kun sendiri. Ah, tapi aku tak percaya ia akan melakukannya, haha.

Aku menghela napas panjang sambil berjalan pulang. Berawal dari adanya _Elm Street _yang ditakuti kebanyakan orang termasuk Naruto-kun, karena itulah hari ini terjadi.

Tidak selamanya hal yang buruk di mata kita juga buruk di mata Tuhan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Umm, gimana? Ini fic **_**one-shot **_**pertama Yama :') Pemberitahuan, Yama ganti penname lagi. Biarin aje readers gemes! :p Yama juga gemes sendiri, itu kebiasaan yang buruk! Tidak punya prinsip! *malah bongkar aib*.**

_**One-shot **_**itu berapa minimal berapa **_**words? **_**Ini sih totalnya 3k+ **_**words. **_**Dan, apa alurnya cepat? Apa ada reviewers terhormat yang mau mengajarkan Yama cara supaya membuat alur tidak terlalu cepat? :')  
**

**Jadi.. bagaimana pendapat kalian?**

**Sampaikan lewat Review^^ (Oh, ya. Ini di Edit! Makasih Reviewer yang sudah mengingatkan!^^)  
**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
